A developing cartridge attachable to a drum cartridge is known in the art. A conventional drum cartridge including a photosensitive drum and a pivot arm, and a developing cartridge including a developing roller and a cartridge frame having a side surface provided with a rib. During attachment of the developing cartridge to the drum cartridge, the rib is pressed by the pivot arm, so that the developing roller is pressed against the photosensitive drum.